I love you a Latte
by bkuebird
Summary: Love Live! Coffee shop AU. The scent of roasted coffee beans, the laughter of your dearest friends and the silly signs of people falling in love. All of them happen at this one, quaint and quirky cafe. / "I love you a latte." "Great, because I'm going to pour this latte on you for that horrible pun."


A/N: I strongly urge you to read the headcanons/draft that I posted on Tumblr first before reading this. It makes a lot more sense after you do and sets the context for the story.

It passed by in a blur; the years we spent together were swept away in the wind along with the tears that stained our cheeks and our soft farewells.

None of us could have predicted that we would meet again in the largest part of Japan, its capital, Tokyo in a quaint coffee shop.

…

 _Chiyoda, Tokyo_

 _At the train station_

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes!"

"Time for university life, Kayochin!"

"Mmhm, I'm excited for it too!"

Hoshizora Rin grasped her best friend's hand tightly and grinned, "Let's do our best!"

Koizumi Hanayo nodded, smiling back.

Their bright new experience awaited after all.

 _Nishikino Household_

"Maki, get ready, we're going soon."

"Yes Papa." Nishikino Maki replied, checking her bag once again.

"I can't wait for you to see your condominium apartment, your father and I made sure it was well-furnished!" Maki's mother beamed.

Maki nodded her head, grateful yet also somewhat exasperated. She felt that her parents need not do that for her, she was a grown woman now.

And living in such a big apartment would certainly be a little lonely.

 _Bunkyo, Tokyo_

 _Tokyo University_

Another awestruck look. Flirty eyes. A soft whisper of "She's gorgeous."

Ayase Eli exhaled, entirely used to this treatment after two years of university. It happened every year for a period of two months or longer; it was the week that freshman would begin to start their classes.

Majority of their eyes, be it guys or girls, would be directed at her. Beauty was a gift and also burden, especially if you're considered the most gorgeous and sought after girl on campus.

However, none of that bothered Eli, in her eyes, _she_ was the most beautiful. No else could compare to _her_.

 _Bunkyo Archery range_

A deep breath, hold for three seconds, and exhale to the count of three. Pull the string back, take aim, another breath and then, fire.

The arrow twisted in the air, slicing through it cleanly as it struck the target.

A content smile slipped onto her face and she turned to pick up another arrow.

Inhale, she glanced up and the exhale never came. Her breath was caught in her throat, for a goddess stood in front of her.

"Umi?" the person mumbled, the question floating off their lips.

"Kotori…" Sonoda Umi gulped, staring straight at Minami Kotori.

 _Kira Tea House_

"I'm telling you that there's something fishy about that celebrity, she can't be that perfect!"

"Mhmm…"

"No one can have such supple lips and a dazzling smile like that and say it's natural!"

"Yeah... whatever you say."

"I know I'm right! She's totally lying, I mea-" click. "She's-" click. "Can you bel-" click. "Are you even listening, Nozomi?"

The girl opposite her nodded, "Yes of course." she spoke, the words dancing off her tongue. Her eyes focused on her camera, she held it at various angles.

"Yeah… so I was thinking of getting a tattoo."

"Great."

"It's going to be on my whole arm."

"That's good for you, Nicochi."

"It's going to say 'big boob lady' in bright pink letters."

"Marvellous. Absolutely perf-"

"Nozomi!" Yazawa Nico slammed her hand on the table and the silverware rattled. "You're not listening! Which is really unlike you."

Tojo Nozomi, sensing the shift in atmosphere, placed her camera down on the table and focused on Nico instead. "I'm sorry Nicochi, I just saw this really interesting stranger sitting outside the tea shop and I needed to capture the moment!"

"That's a homeless man. Hollering some weird idol song." Nico replied, eyes narrowed.

The photographer nodded eagerly, "Exactly! A splendid picture. I'm sorry for ignoring you." She picked up her camera again. "You can keep ranting by the way, I'll listen this time."

Nico rolled her eyes, "Fine. So as I was saying-" and then she noticed Nozomi had stood up abruptly from her seat to get a better shot, a pause before the black haired girl grumbled, "I don't even like tea."

 _Love Live cafe_

A soft ding as the door was pushed open, and footsteps resonated throughout the empty cafe.

The aroma of roasted coffee and the smell of freshly baked pastries wafted into their noses.

Rushed footsteps and tired pants were heard as Kousaka Honoka appeared from the kitchen, flour lightly dusting her nose, "Sorry! We're not open ye- eh?"

She paused, eyes blinking before she spoke once again, "it's you guys."

Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes as she said, louder this time, "it's you guys!" and ran forward for a long overdue group hug.

…

A/N: This is just an introduction to everything I guess? The next chapter will be much longer and the story will slowly develop into my headcanons. So, see you next time!


End file.
